Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(3.00\times 10^{2})\times (9.00\times 10^{-2})$
Explanation: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (3.00\times 9.00) \times (10^{2}\times 10^{-2})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 27.0 \times 10^{2\,+\,-2}$ $= 27.0 \times 10^{0}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $27.0$ is the same as $2.700 \times 10$ $ = {2.700 \times 10} \times 10^{0} $ $= 2.700\times 10^{1}$